Field
The present disclosure generally relates to the field of semiconductor wafer processing technology, and more particularly, to a securing mechanism for a wafer bonding device.
Description of the Related Art
In certain processing operations involving thin and/or fragile wafers, it may be desirable to mount a wafer to a plate for support and easier handling. Such a mounting process is sometimes referred to as a bonding process, and can be achieved by, for example, using an adhesive.
In certain bonding processes, a wafer joined to a plate can be cured application heat. During such application of heat, it is generally desirable to apply uniform mechanical pressure so that the wafer and the plate become bonded in a generally parallel manner.